


Can Clones Be Girls??

by pantalaimon



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gender Identity, Genderfluid Character, Wholesome, david and trexel actually aren't yelling at each other for once, genderfluid David 7, he and she pronouns for David, listen i just have a lot of Gender feelings and i feel like David does too, nonbinary character written by a nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantalaimon/pseuds/pantalaimon
Summary: “Oh goodness,” David said softly, backing up to stand in the middle of the room. She touched her hair, then her onesie. “IMOGEN, quickly, I need to do some girl things before Trexel gets here. What do girls do?"
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Can Clones Be Girls??

David 7 woke up feeling… different. Not bad different, not sick (David had heard of this ‘sick’ and wondered if it applied to clones as well), but just different. Sort of… floatier maybe? Like he wanted to run around and look at himself in the reflection of the terminal to see if his face still looked the same. Confused and full of an energy he couldn’t quite pinpoint, David left his pod and hopped up into his chair, lighting up the IMOGEN terminal.

A tone sounded as the terminal booted up. “IMOGEN online. Good morning, David 7.”

“Hello IMOGEN,” David frowned, wondering what he could possibly search to explain the strange morning he was having. He tried ‘woke up floaty’ and that was nothing. ‘My body feels strange’ brought up too many medical results to count, and ‘can clones get sick’ just brought up IMOGEN’s warning screen.

David sat back, frustrated. There had to be something going on. “IMOGEN, I know you’re a computer, but do you have a lot of feelings?”

The screen flickered again as IMOGEN replied. “I am the most powerful computing system. My emotions are confidential.”

David nodded, eyebrows still furrowed. “Well I’ve had a lot of feelings already today and Trexel hasn’t even shown up yet. He usually gives me most of the emotions in a day, and they’re usually… angry. Yes, usually mostly anger, mostly. So if I’ve already felt happy and excited and confused and unsure and frustrated today, will I have any more room to be angry at Trexel when he gets here late? Do clones have a limited number of feelings in a day?? Oh no, IMOGEN, what if I run out of feeling space?!”

IMOGEN beeped. “Multiple emotions detected. She has the range, darling.”

David stopped. Wait. Was that it? Could it be that… 

“IMOGEN, I think I might be a girl today.”

The terminal was silent for a few seconds before responding. “According to Stellar Firma guidelines, gender is technically illegal. But I won’t tell.”

Quickly, David turned off the backlight of the terminal screen and saw the reflection of her face. She reached out a hand and touched the features reflected there. They hadn’t really changed, but suddenly David understood the mysterious feeling that had plagued her all morning. It was unmistakable now that she had pinpointed it. Undoubtedly, David felt like a girl today. 

“Oh goodness,” David said softly, backing up to stand in the middle of the room. She touched her hair, then her onesie. “IMOGEN, quickly, I need to do some girl things before Trexel gets here. What do girls do? Wait, are you a girl?” 

“I am IMOGEN. IMOGEN’s habits are confidential.”

Rolling her eyes, David grimaced. “Of course they are. Who’s a girl that would know girl things? Oh, Hartro! I think… I kind of don’t want to ask Hartro things, though, she seems- OOOOHHH!”

David jumped as the door slid open and Trexel waltzed in, swaying and singing as always.

“Daaaavid, Daaaavid, you’ll never guess what I did at the Astral Baaaaaar, it was- whoa!” Trexel stopped in his tracks, peering over his ridiculous glasses at the inside of the room. “David, why are you just standing in the middle of the room? And why is the energy in here completely- completely different? David, have you been messing with the Room Energy levels on the IMOGEN terminal again, I’ve TOLD you-”

“No!” David interjected, then paused as she considered how much to tell Trexel. “I just- I feel different today, is all.”

Trexel came closer, peering at David suspiciously. “Different? David, are you sick? Can clones even get sick? IMOGEN, can clones-” IMOGEN’s light flashed red, and Trexel dropped his glasses. “Right, of course, clone knowledge is confidential, of course.”

David groaned. Of course Trexel was going to make this difficult, and she wouldn’t hear the end of it unless she explained. David gritted her teeth and said flatly. “The energy is different because I’m a girl today. Trexel.”

“A girl?” Trexel put his glasses back on and looked over David’s face. “But you’re a clone. Can clones be girls? Have I ever met a clone that was a girl?” 

David sighed. “Would you remember if you did?”

Trexel pointed a finger covered in cheap plastic rings at David and laughed. “You’ve got me there, David!! My memory is like… like a plastic bag. With holes in it, so many holes, and then you try to pour some water into the bag and WHOOSH! No more water, it’s gone through all the holes, and all over your shoes, and now your shoes are wet! With memory water! Don’t you feel foolish! What were we talking about?”

David put her face in her hands and closed her eyes. Muffled, she said “We were talking about me being a girl today- you know what? Let’s just get the brief, shall we?”

“Oh yes! Of course! Girl David, David who is a girl today, yes, why not, I suppose we should do the brief.” 

David reached towards the brief tube, and then blinked. “Wait, is that okay? You don’t care?”

Trexel sat down on the chair in the middle of the room. “Care? David, will being a girl in any way impact your ability to do this brief?”

David thought for a second. “No... I suppose not.”

“Then why should I care?” Trexel shrugged with his hands high in the air, a plastic ring falling off and bouncing under a table. “David is David is David, and today she is my clone assistant helping me build a planet for some absolutely mind bogglingly boring customers!” 

David smiled as she took the brief from the tube and started reading. It seemed like for once in her admittedly short life, the emotion she was directing towards Trexel wasn’t anger.


End file.
